The Baby's Room
by hrs289
Summary: Tony is expecting his surrogate to give birth to his first child all to soon. He fusses over the baby's room until Loki comes and calms him. FULFILLED PROMPT. PURE FLUFFINESS. ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP. SLIGHT UNIMPORTANT OC. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE!


**Well! For some reason they took down my Submissively fanfiction. T.T" I will try to get that up as soon as possible guys sorry! **

**BUT ANYWAYS! I was planning on writing this really short one shot for a bit. You know that prompt (that I do not have with me right now. T.T) where it's all:**

**Person A is freaking out about the arrival of their first baby's bed room and Person B finds it amusing/charming? Yup! XD WELL COME TO MY OTPNESS! **

**So I do not own anything! :D But this is still dedicated to my Tony who is being a sweetheart tonight randomly if anyone cares to know. ENJOY! :D Reviews make me smile and I am taking requests!**

Tony circled the room again muttering. No everything was wrong… All wrong….

It was 3 in the morning and just one week before Annabelle was due to give birth. Annabelle was Tony's chosen surrogate for his first and probably only kid. He had grown very fond of Loki's kids but common…. There was going to be 5 kids around the tower when Tony's kid was born… That's enough…

But still…. Annabelle had chosen not to tell them the gender of the baby. Which made decorating the room hard… Loki had quietly helped him pick out the best things for the kid and the helpful tips that he gave made Tony relax a bit more. But still it was not enough, nothing was perfect.

And everything had to be perfect.

Tony circled again clicking his tongue to a Christmas tune he had stuck in his head. Thanksgiving had been about a week ago. What day was today….? Whatever…

He stopped by the dark oak brown crib and leaned over to smooth out the yellow and light purple blankets. Under Loki's advice, they had decided that the main theme would be yellow, a simple gender neutral color. At first Tony did not like it at all, red was a baby color right? But now he was glad that Loki had forced him in to yellow. It made everything look soft and comfy.

"Anthony…" A half asleep voice spoke out making Tony jerk and look over. He smiled lightly faced with a just out of bed Loki. His hair was a tangled mess and laid over his shoulders and in his face instead of down his back as he preferred it. His eyes were half closed and fuzzed over, but Tony thought they still sparkled anyways.

"Anthony, come back to bed…." Loki hummed leaning against the door way. Tony sighed and just looked back down to fuss with the crib blankets more.

Loki sighed and walked over to lean on his shoulder and look down at the pillows. After a moment he reached out and pulled Tony's hand away gently and smoothed the bed out again and pulled him away.

"Wait a second. Let me just…" Tony sighed and pulled away carefully glad when Loki just let him go. Tony walked over to the changing table and started to mess with the drawers to make sure they had everything. When he looked back up he saw that Loki rested carefully in the rocking chair that was placed carefully in the corner by a small bookshelf, he smiled lightly.

"It's just… It's so close you know?" Loki just smiled at Tony's excited tone.

"Yes I know." He replied tiredly and just went quiet to let Tony fuss.

Not that he would damage Tony's ego or make him hide his excitement by telling him this, but seeing him so excited over a baby was frankly adorable and rather attractive. Tony had gotten along perfectly with his 4 monsters. And frankly Loki had been almost more excited than Tony was when he found out there was going to be another baby along.

The god had a soft spot for babies, and he could not wait to see Tony's child and roll around with the two of them on the large master bed all day for months on end until the kid learned to walk.

When Loki snapped out of it, he found his eyes had closed and that Tony was back at the crib. Pretending that he had nodded off he watched Tony carefully as he picked up the pillow and watched it for a second. A smile shot on to the god's face as he watched Tony kiss the pillow softly and hug it lightly before setting it back down.

He moved a bit with a yawn and got up going over to hug Tony around the waist.

"Come back to bed with me." He ordered softly knowing that Tony would fallow, he planted a kiss to the back of his neck sleepily for good measure anyway. Tony just smiled and nodded and let Loki lead him back to the bed.

They both curled up together and slowly fell asleep, unaware that in just 2 hours, Tony's baby would decide to come early.


End file.
